Me, Jareth and I
by MADMAD
Summary: A girl wishes herself away only to find herself a prisoner of Jareth's affection. Numero tres up! This story is officially on hiatus.
1. Be Careful What You Wish For...

HEY ALL YOU PEOPLE!!! This is MADMAD right here with my first fanfic...EVER!!!!!!!! I am delighted to say that now I officially am in love with "The Labyrinth" I am ready to write...(fanfare of kazoos) you know what that means.............HAIKU TIME!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The Labyrinth  
  
  
  
I do not own it  
  
  
  
Don't sue me...  
  
Wasn't that lovely? Now, on with the story!!  
  
Oh, by the way, possible spoiler and cliche warnings. Just so you know.  
  
Me, Jareth, and I  
  
By MADMAD  
  
  
  
Maddie was tired of her life. Nothing new ever happened. The only consolation she had, was a play that her Grandma Sara had given her.  
  
"The Labyrinth", she repeated for the umpteenth time.  
  
"If only I could see that world. Oh, Grandma Sara!" She moaned  
  
"Why, why do I have to live in this terrible place! I wish the Goblin King would take me away right now!"  
  
Just then, a snowy owl rapped at her window. Maddie went to lock it, but the window burst open. The owl dived in and flew at her face. Suddenly, it landed and took the form of a man.  
  
Tall and menacing, he was clad in black with pale skin. He towered before her, his mismatched eyes gleaming. His long white hair flew about his face. He had a cruel, English look about him as he shot her an evil grin.  
  
"I've heard you Madelene." He said  
  
His voice was mocking and cultured.  
  
"You're..." Maddie whispered  
  
"Yes," he hissed "I am Jareth, the Goblin King."  
  
"What do you want?" she demanded, trying to sound brave.  
  
"To do as you asked." Jareth remarked, tugging coyly at his gloves.  
  
"To take me away?" Maddie squeaked.  
  
"But, I didn't mean it! I didn't know..."  
  
"What's said is said" replied the Goblin King.  
  
"Come here."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Maddie bolted for the door but found it locked. Jareth made a grab for her arm.  
  
"You're coming with me!"  
  
All of the sudden, Maddie's room was no longer there. Instead, she found herself in a throne room. It was quite strange. There were freakish goblins and chickens running about. In the center of the room, there was a large circular throne that looked like it could fit, perhaps, two people. Jareth was reclining in it, holding a straight, black walking stick and looking very bored. At seeing her, his eyes brightened.  
  
"You've arrived!" he said, climbing out of the throne.  
  
"Well, what do you think?" he asked proudly. The goblins cackled behind him.  
  
"It's nice, but I have to get home!"  
  
"Oh, do you?" The Goblin King grinned.  
  
"Look it's not like I don't appreciate what you're trying to do for me, but I need to get home, please." Maddie begged.  
  
Jareth looked thoughtful.  
  
"You don't look much like your grandmother. Red hair, not black. You are shorter than she was a your age. But you have her eyes. Like a pale jewel. Perhaps opal and pearl."  
  
"Please..."  
  
"Heh, and her stubbornness too. Fine then." he led Maddie to a window.  
  
"If you want to get home you must first get through that." and pointed  
  
Maddie gasped.  
  
"The Labyrinth! I don't believe it!"  
  
"Turn back Madelene! There is no way you can survive."  
  
Maddie thought hard. Maybe there was another way. Perhaps, through the castle, or, through his heart.  
  
"What are you thinking?" Jareth whispered.  
  
"Well, may I have permission to explore? I won't try to escape because I don't no this place."  
  
Jareth grinned slyly.  
  
"I'll be watching you."  
  
A crystal appeared in his hand. Maddie took that as a yes and tiptoed out. Jareth was intrigued. This girl seemed to be more curious than afraid. He conjured a watching crystal and the goblins crowded around him.  
  
"She is intelligent. And very interesting. I wonder what she will think when she reaches the Escher Room, heh heh. Well? Laugh!" and the goblins giggled along with him  
  
(Weirdo!) Maddie thought. (This castle is huge! And lonely.) She wandered through the halls aimlessly looking around. The castle was indeed big, yet there was no one except grubby little goblins scurrying in and out.  
  
(He must be sad,) then a sneaky smile spread across her face. (and I will be his friend! Soon, he'll get me home because he feels remorse for his little pal! It will work!)  
  
She came to a dead end. There was a door in front of her with pictures of staircases on it. She easily pushed it open.  
  
(Oh, my GOD!)  
  
The room was an exact copy of the painting "Relativity"! There were stairs on the walls, ceiling, all over! It was enough to make one forget which way was up. Suddenly, someone gently tapped on her shoulder.  
  
"How do you like my Escher room?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Try walking on it." He took a step over a ledge.  
  
"JARETH!" Maddie screamed.  
  
She ran over to the edge only to see the Goblin king gazing up at her like a pond reflection.  
  
"Nothing is what it seems Madelene."  
  
"Well, I can see that!" Maddie replied.  
  
"Take a step." Jareth hissed. "I dare you."  
  
Maddie drew in a deep breath, closed her eyes and took a random step. Strangely, when she opened her eyes, she found herself on a totally different staircase, and sideways! She let out a small shriek and then noticed Jareth, right side up, laughing at her.  
  
"I suppose you think this is funny, huh?" Maddie yelled.  
  
"Yes...oh I'm sorry." Jareth answered, wiping a tear away.  
  
"I just love seeing expressions of shock. Take another step."  
  
Maddie did, and was relieved to find herself right side up again. Just as she was comforting herself, she heard a snicker just above her.  
  
"Look up!" called a voice.  
  
Maddie looked and gasped to see Jareth hanging, upside-down, right above her!  
  
"Do you want to leave this room?" Jareth asked.  
  
Maddie nodded her head vigorously.  
  
"Catch." Jareth tossed down a crystal.  
  
"Picture my throne room in your mind and focus."  
  
Maddie focused and instantly found herself back in the throne room. Jareth's hands were on her shoulders and he looked worried. The goblins watched on with rapt attention.  
  
"Oh, you're alright. Good"  
  
"What happened?" Maddie asked.  
  
"You rematerialized back in here and began shaking like mad." Jareth replied.  
  
Maddie was totally confused.  
  
"I just got back a second ago."  
  
Jareth sighed.  
  
"Time, my dear, moves slower in this world."  
  
When Maddie continued to look blank, Jareth rolled his eyes in frustration and pointed to a clock on the wall.  
  
"Do you see that clock?"  
  
Maddie nodded.  
  
"Tell me, how many numbers are on its face?"  
  
Maddie looked hard. The clock, strangely enough, had not twelve numbers but,  
  
"Thirteen? How is that possible?"  
  
The goblins giggled at her surprise.  
  
"You see? Time moves slower in this world! There is an extra hour!"  
  
Maddie's eyes brightened at the realization.  
  
"Ah ha! I see! Because this is a different world, the sun moves at a different pace than in my world! Oh!"  
  
Jareth smiled. His hard work paid off! She was beginning to understand his world!  
  
"No more warping as well. It seems to have a seizure like affect on you. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
Jareth was still worried. Maddie smiled.  
  
"I'm fine, mom." she giggled.  
  
"What did you call me?" Jareth asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Maddie lied.  
  
Maddie was suddenly taken by an overpowering sleepiness. She noticed the goblins asleep in a corner of the room.  
  
"I think, I'll join them." Maddie yawned as she walked over to the pile and promptly fell asleep.  
  
Jareth watched in thought. In a pile of disgusting goblins, lay a ball of soft, pale-pink flesh wrapped in a red sweater and red jeans. The words of her young grandmother rang in his ears (It's not fair! You have no power over me!) over and over in his mind. To console himself, he did the most un-kingly act he would ever do in his life. He walked over to the pile and wrapped his arms around Maddie's sleeping form  
  
(She is soft.) He thought.  
  
(I could hold her forever. She is so unlike Sara. So open and willing. I will enjoy her presence.)  
  
Just then, Maddie whispered in her sleep.  
  
(Your mother is a fraggin' aardvark!)  
  
Jareth smiled  
  
(I wonder who she is arguing with. It must be someone she hates!)  
  
He buried his face in her soft, red hair.  
  
(She smells like peaches. One thing I love!)  
  
With that, he too drifted to sleep. 


	2. Music Is Deceiving

(MADMAD is in her room typing the fic. Claire Starling and Alyce Miller are playing "quarters" on the floor with Coke. Pink's "Don't Let Me Get Me" is blasting and sounds all messed up and warped.)  
  
MM: Claire! Will ya shut that off? I am trying to write here!  
  
CS: Oh! Like this? (Out of spite, turns radio towards MADMAD)  
  
MM: (getting up) CUT IT OUT!  
  
AM: (turns radio down) There! Now we can all be...  
  
(Alyce notices that her drink just rippled)  
  
AM: Guys, check it out...  
  
(Claire and MAD look amazed. MAD hears two distinct voices coming from the hall. They are both English, though one is lower than the other is. Suddenly, the door bursts open and Erik, [Phantom of the Opera] and Jareth [duh!] rush in.)  
  
CS: JARRY!  
  
J: Oh, hello Claire. *Ahem! * We, him and me...  
  
AM: He and I.  
  
J: Whatever. We seek Miss MADMAD!  
  
E: Mademoiselle.  
  
J: WHATEVER! We seek MADMAD!  
  
(Claire and Alyce point to MAD)  
  
MM: Oh, thanks a lot you guys.  
  
E: Yes. You wouldn't perhaps know where my skull-staff is, hmm?  
  
J: And maybe my crystal balls as well?  
  
CS: I got your balls and staff right here boys!  
  
AM: Shove it, Claire!  
  
MM: Balls? Staff? Well... (leaps across the room and switches the lights off)  
  
AM: HEY! WHO TURNED OUT THE LIGHTS?!  
  
CS: Come 'ere kingy!  
  
J: Wait! Stop! Ooh!  
  
AM: MAD? I think I just stepped on your cat.  
  
MM: I don't have a cat.  
  
E: YEEEOOOOOOOUUUUUCH!!!!!  
  
MM: Humph! I guess the game's called on account of darkness...  
  
CS: OHHHH YEAH!  
  
J: HALT! CEASE! DESIST! Ooh!  
  
MM: Well, except for the little game Claire's got goin' on over there! In the meantime, read my fic, AND PLEEEEEAAAASE *begging, crying, screaming* REVIEW! And remember, I own nothing except Maddie, a few goblins, a skull- staff, and some crystals. Oops!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Maddie opened her eyes just slightly. She felt herself being lifted up and carried through a corridor. Jareth was whispering sweet-nothings to her.  
  
"You don't deserve to sleep there.....you've gone through so much in life, dear little one.....but you can forget that now because you are staying with me....."  
  
A twinge of nervousness ran down her spine.  
  
(Staying with him?) She thought, (No, he can't possibly mean permanently! I'd better play dead until we get to wherever we are going.)  
  
She closed her eyes again and felt herself being lowered on to a bed. (Now!) She let out a little groan.  
  
"Ohh...Jareth? 'S 'at you?" she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Are you alright?" Jareth cooed.  
  
"Where am I?" Maddie asked, sitting up.  
  
"An apartment." he answered.  
  
Maddie's eyes grew wide. She was in a room that seemed a million times huger than her own bedroom. Lavishly furnished in red velvet and gold, she felt as though she were in a dream. As her eyes scanned the room, she felt Jareth doing something with her hair.  
  
"Peaches." he said  
  
Maddie raised a thick, red eyebrow.  
  
"Your hair, it smells like peaches."  
  
Maddie drew back slightly and asked, "Are you making love to me?" (A.N. No! Not like that! I'm using archaic 20's English and "making love" means flirting! Get it? Got it? Good!)  
  
Jareth suddenly glowered and stormed out of the room.  
  
"What was that all about?" Maddie whispered to herself. "Oh, well. I guess I'll go exploring."  
  
  
  
Jareth marched into the library and sat down in despair.  
  
"Making love to her? Making love to her? Just who does she think I am! Oh, sweet Sara what have you raised? An assuming child! That's what you've raised! Just like you were!"  
  
He stood up and walked over to a window in the back of the library. Checking to see if no one was around, he leaned his head against the cool glass and answered her question.  
  
" Yes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I need a piano!" Maddie howled as she wandered from room to room. Since Jareth left, she had the strong, nagging urge to practice piano.  
  
"But there is none!"  
  
Maddie had just about given up, when she saw a little goblin.  
  
"You there!" she called "Do you know if there is a piano around here?"  
  
The goblin grinned.  
  
"Oh, maybe."  
  
"Then where is it?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Where is what?" the goblin replied.  
  
"The piano!" Maddie demanded.  
  
"What piano?"  
  
"Ugh! You act as if I'm not asking you anything!"  
  
"Not if you ask the right question."  
  
Maddie gave that a moment's thought.  
  
"Where can I find a piano?"  
  
The goblin smiled.  
  
"Ah! Now that's a question! First door on the right."  
  
Maddie muttered a thanks and found the door. There, the piano of her dreams lay, inviting her to play it. Maddie slowly walked over and cautiously sat down. Immediately, she launched into the Habanera from "Carmen". She was so engrossed in the music, she didn't notice Jareth standing in the doorway.  
  
"Wonderful dancing music."  
  
Maddie looked up, startled by his intrusion.  
  
"Umm...It's from an opera. 'Carmen'."  
  
"Nice. Play it again."  
  
Maddie did as she was told. Jareth's eyes rolled back in his head as he began to move to the driving tango beat. He suddenly stopped and conjured up a crystal. He blew it from his hands and it disintegrated into a golden powder which flew onto the keys. Maddie lifted her fingers, but the piano kept playing. Jareth smiled and offered her his hand. Maddie accepted and together they danced across the floor to the rhythmic song. Jareth smiled when they were finished.  
  
" Lovely my dear Madelene..."  
  
"Please, just Maddie." she blushed.  
  
"Yes of course. Hey! This gives me an idea!"  
  
Jareth snapped fingers and the powder disappeared. His eyes glazed over as he rushed out of the room.  
  
"Why does he keep doing that?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jareth was aglow with this new thought.  
  
"Renard!" he called.  
  
"Yes, sire!" answered a goblin running into the room.  
  
"Take this down! I will be holding a masquerade ball in say, a fortnight. I want you to make out a guest list, inviting only the most important dignitaries. Also, ready the musicians and tell the jester I want her to perform. Go!"  
  
"Yes, sir!" the goblin muttered as he scurried off.  
  
Maddie wandered into the chamber.  
  
"Ah, my dear little friend!" beamed Jareth. "I have a surprise for you!" 


	3. ...Just Like Sara

(The lights are back on. MADMAD is back at the computer, typing. Alyce is listening to "Time Warp" and is dancing around. Erik is banging his head against the wall, muttering "Why me? Why me?" Over and over. Jareth and Claire are sitting on either side of the bed. They are clearly mad at each other.)  
  
CS: I can't believe you!  
  
J: I can't believe you!  
  
CS: How could you mistake me for that?  
  
J: How could you have done such a thing to me!? While we are on the subject, what did you do to me?  
  
CS: Look, I took MAD's blow-up chair and put it on your back and made sensual noises as a joke! And you mistook it for my ass you idiot!  
  
J: Well pardon me!  
  
MM: Will you guys just shove it? I am trying to...(phone rings)  
  
( Alyce turns music off. Erik stops banging his head. All look at MAD as though this is some kind of hope for escape.)  
  
MM: Moshi-moshi? Oh, hi! How is everything.....no, whose is it this time.....I see......what......WHO DO YOU WANT TO DO IT?! I don't think they will.........but if I.............I'll try.......I don't like the sound of this......Okay, I'll give it a shot. Ja ne. (puts phone down)  
  
AM: Who was that?  
  
MM: That was Mysteria on the phone. She is MSTing again.  
  
E: Whom is she using?  
  
MM: You guys! (points to men)  
  
J: Your kidding right?  
  
MM: No joke.  
  
E: (ominously) I am going to rip you limb from limb for this! (charges MAD)  
  
(Pandemonium. Erik throttles MAD. Alyce jumps Erik and tries to pry him off. Jareth stands perfectly still with a shocked look on his face. Claire falls to the floor laughing.)  
  
MM: (through her teeth) Hurry! Distract yourselves! r/r before someone gets hurt!  
  
In the two weeks that proceeded, Maddie followed Jareth all around, asking about the surprise. All he answers were "Maybe" and "Perhaps", but mostly it was "no, no, NO!" Maddie was fed up.  
  
Then, one evening, while Maddie was trying to read a book in a language she could not understand, three elfin women, carrying a dress, came into her room.  
  
"What's this?" Maddie asked.  
  
"Your costume for the masquerade ball, your Ladyship." they answered in unison.  
  
"What ball?" Maddie asked, bewildered.  
  
"Why, the ball in your honor, your Ladyship." answered a fair-haired creature.  
  
"So that was the surprise! Well, c'mon! Let's do this!"  
  
Maddie giggled as the women dressed her in a flowing, decorative white ball gown and a dainty, matching swan mask. Maddie was escorted down to the ballroom by one of the women. There, she found hundreds of people, in costume, drinking, dancing and merry-making. Some of them looked, and noticed her, others paid her no heed. Maddie wandered around aimlessly, looking for a familiar face. She then noticed a tall man, in a dark blue costume with an horned devil mask.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
The man removed his mask and so did Maddie.  
  
"Is that you, Maddie? I hardly recognized you! You look divine!"  
  
Maddie was about to come to him, when a drunken women toppled her over. Jareth shoved his way through the crowd and picked up both of them. The woman then addressed him, or more properly put, babbled to him.  
  
" *Hic!* Jareth...? *Hic!* Zorry...! *Hic!* The small person...*Hic!* She was in my way...*Hic!*"  
  
Jareth glared at the woman.  
  
"Lady Pearl, I am disappointed!"  
  
" *Hic!*" she answered.  
  
"The 'small person' you were referring to is lady Madelene!"  
  
" *Hic!* Oh really....? *Hic!* Zorry lady Makcelmerphl....." and she collapsed on the floor.  
  
Jareth casually stepped over her and brushed Maddie's hand lightly with a kiss.  
  
"As I was saying, before we were so rudely interrupted, you look divine! Shall we?"  
  
They stepped out on the dance floor and twirled gracefully around. As they danced, an awful thought struck Maddie. She was enjoying this! She nearly forgot about going home! What about her friends? Family? School? She became so nervous and shaky, she had to sit down.  
  
"JeeeeeeeeAAAAAAAAAARETH?!" called an flirtatious female voice.  
  
A tall, dark woman charged her way through the crowd of party-goers while giggling, non-stop.  
  
"Oh, hello Lady Mariah." sighed Jareth. This was obviously an encounter he had hoped to avoid.  
  
"Ooh Jareth! I am soooo glad to see you out in the open again! What, with that girl and everything.....You were sooooooo secluded after that little incident. Oh, and I am just dying to meet this Lady Madelene."  
  
Then, she spied Maddie.  
  
"Gracious! Jareth just what are doing with this child!"  
  
Maddie scowled.  
  
"I mean, have you ever seen any woman with hair like that! And with her diminutiveness and..."  
  
Jareth couldn't take it any more.  
  
"Child, Madame? That is a rather inane comment don't you think? Considering that she is more intellectual and mature than you'll ever be! As, for her hair, it's exotic flame is most passionate and beautiful. And concerning her height, she is petite and I find that quite attractive. You, madam, are just an ugly, jealous bitch!"  
  
Lady Mariah was appalled. Never before had she been spoken to that way by anyone!  
  
"Well! I have never been so insulted! I am leaving!"  
  
Maddie spotted a punch bowl and got an idea.  
  
"Wait! Lady!" she called  
  
"Don't leave without first having some refreshment!"  
  
She promptly poured the punch all over Lady Mariah. She shrieked and ran off. Suddenly, Maddie turned to Jareth.  
  
"Well, this has been fun. Now, if you don't mind, I wish to retire."  
  
Maddie's eyes became red as she dashed out of the ballroom. Jareth watched her go, then noticed the guests. After a moments thought, he addressed them.  
  
"Umm.....I hope you had a good time, but the ball is now over! You may all leave!"  
  
There was a disappointed murmur as the crowd dispersed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Maddie ran to her chamber and flung herself on to the bed. In a fit of sobs, she managed to cry out.  
  
"Don't try to shower me with gifts! It will not weaken my resolve!"  
  
"Maddie?"  
  
Jareth entered the room with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"YOU!" Maddie screamed.  
  
"How dare you do this to me!"  
  
Jareth looked confused.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"You know what your doing! You're throwing parties and giving gifts and doing anything to change my mind! So I will stay and be your little pet! Your little wind-up dolly to sing and play! Your little teddy bear to..."  
  
WHAP!  
  
A stinging slap flew across her face and sent her reeling on to the bed. She sat up and looked into Jareth's eyes. Although his face remained calm, his eyes burned with furious intensity. Maddie let a single tear fall.  
  
"I hope you're proud of yourself!" she cried, and tore out of the room.  
  
"You are so different." Jareth whispered after her.  
  
"But you are just like Sara." 


End file.
